


All The Family I'll Ever Want

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sam and dean - Freeform, tag to 11.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wincesty tag to 11.12. Takes place just after Jody's dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Family I'll Ever Want

“Awkward,” Dean grunted, glad to leave the family drama behind.  
Those teens probably knew more about sex than he did. He'd been far more embarrassed just being witness to their conversation.

Expecting a snarky rejoinder from Sam, he elbowed his sibling when it wasn't forthcoming.  
“Dude, don't tell me you were comfortable with that little scene back there. Gotta say Jody's home-cooking was awesome but I could have done without the girlie sharing”

Sam drew in a ragged breath and shrugged.  
“It's all part of the life we never got to live Dean. If it wasn't for hunting, you might have had kids near that age yourself by now, children whom you loved and who loved you back.”

Dean let out an impatient huff.  
He should have been expecting this. Each time they found themselves in a family setting of any kind, his baby brother would resuscitate the same tired old litany.  
'If it wasn't for me you could have had a home and family like you always wanted. Blah, blah, blah!' the elder Winchester mumbled to himself.

 

“It's getting to the stage that I don't know what to do with you, Sam. You're so fucking predictable in your emo-ness. I never thought I'd say this but sometimes I miss soulless dude. At least he never let his emotions sway him at every turn.”  
“That's because he didn't have any, “ Sam retorted, the unpleasant memories of how his soulless self had acted, reflowering.

“Yeah, well, I'm starting to think you pull out all this stuff because you know I'm gonna hug and cuddle and kiss it all away, tell you none of it's true and that I love and want only you by my side!” Dean teased.

“You're a douche, you know that don't you?” Sam said but he couldn't stop the smile that curved his lips. “Here I am, upset that you're missing out on family, something you always held so dear and all you can do is laugh at me.” 

“ Come on, Sammy. You've put me through this guilt trip dozens of times, how can I take you seriously?” his big brother grinned.  
“So, maybe if things had been different I'd have settled down, had kids, but it's never been in the cards for either of us. It could NEVER have been, given our history.  
Anyway I got to have a taste with Lisa and Ben and look how THAT worked out.  
I was a walking alcoholic. Every night I had nightmares about what might be happening to you in the Cage.  
When you came back to me, it was as if my world had emerged from the darkness into the light. I never want to lose you like that again.  
As for kids, I had one...”

“Emma, “ Sam broke in. “I'm sorry I had to shoot her, Dean, but she'd have killed you and..I ..just couldn't let that happen.”  
Dean nodded. She might have been an Amazon but she'd been a part of him too. His daughter.

“I know, Sammy. If there had been any other way......But she wasn't the kid I was referring to.“

“What...?”  
“For fuck's sake Sammy. I meant you, you moron! And boy, being a mom is definitely the hardest job around.”  
“It's not every kid who's lucky enough to have a gun-toting, bandy-legged chick magnet for a mom,” Sam said wryly, acknowledging the truth of Dean's words.

“And, “ Dean wagged a finger at his sibling. “I was the one who got stuck with the crappy job of giving you 'the talk'. If I'd had to wait on Dad, you'd still be a virgin!”

“Well, that ship sailed a while ago,“ Sam quipped. 

“We could always take a another vow of chastity and become 'new-born virgins' for the second time, “ Dean retorted. “I wouldn't mind meeting up with Suzy again. Maybe we could have a threesome. What that chick can do with the maracas is u-n-b-e-l-i-e-v-a-b-l-e!”

“I think I'll pass.” Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

“Dude, all this talk of sex is making me horny. What if we were to make out right here? We could give the teeny-boppers some tips.“ Dean gave a surreptitious glance back at the house. “They're watching us from the window right now.”

Sam's bitch-face gave Dean his answer. 

“Mmm, Sammy.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “When you go all prissy on me it makes me wanna bend you over my knee and whup that pretty ass of yours!” 

“Get in the car, you moron, “ Sam huffed. “I'm bigger than you, remember, and it could be I'd be the one bending you over MY knee.”  
“Dude. We've got time to spare so why don't you show me exactly how you're gonna do that when we get back to the motel.

“With the utmost pleasure, Dean, “ Sam declared, tongue in cheek. “We'll see who ends up being bottom.”  
“Bring it on, bro! But if you ever whine again about me not being happy with you by my side, I'm gonna frigging tie you down and tickle your ginormous feet until you swear a bloody oath never to go on any more guilt trips.”

“You can try, mom,” Sam challenged, settling his lanky body into the car.

When the Impala made a quick stop, well out of sight of Jody's house, Dean pulled Sam close, hugged and kissed him, and repeated for the millionth time how his little brother was his entire world.

The end.


End file.
